polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Legionnaire12/Debunking Amal's criticisim
In honor of Amal's criticism of Alladin, Here is a full debunking of it. I know this probably has been done before. Did you just loss your time translating my username? I wouldn't call it a loss. Anyways disney Aladdin is an American imperialist propaganda So, what are you trying to make a point about? Johnny losing his time over translating your username, or getting salty about a kid's film? ''You sound like Kim Jong Un when saying imperialist propaganda. '''The movie was made by the cia in partnership with the saudi royal family' You just said it was ''Disney's ''Aladdin. Who made it? Or are you trying to say Disney is owned by the CIA and the Saudi royal family? If you're going to make an argument, at least be consistent and reasonable. Plus, why in the world would the US waste its time on a kid's film? You need to learn to explain. And it is clearly anti shia movie. Let's just roll with your "evidence". Btw this fool needs Grammarly. First, the real story of Aladdin that I read and listened to as a child Ok, now you're going to get into your CHILDHOOD. Had no Jafar Well, do you really think Disney(or the CIA, by your logic) wanted it to be an exact representation of the story? It was meant to be a kid's film, not something to appease you. the disney evil jafar is a retarded reference to a Shia political/religious leader So, just because he is named Jafar he is a reference? your logic smh the original villan of Aladdin had a different name See above. And was totally different character, but you know when it is made by the imperialists it needs to be propaganda. Disney is not an imperialistic nation, it is a Film company. It's not like the CIA gave autonomy to the Disney Empire. Again, you pull out the retarded propaganda card. Jafar is a name used by shias in the Arab world and you will rarely find a sunni or Christian with that name many shia imans were named Jafar including the one who was in the Iranian revolution Thanks for a useless piece of "evidence". And the disney movie is propaganda against it. So, you present us with this useless sentence with no other backing. If you read this entire thing, you will find no evidence of why this is anti-revolution. Jafar is portrayed as an evil wizard who steals the throne of the sultan Jafar is a reference of Iranian leaders like Khomeini and his thoughts First of all, that's a run on sentence. And second, you never make a comparison to Jafar's and Khomeini's thoughts, so you just presented a groundless argument. The Sultan is represented as Iran's former monarch and also the saudi king Again, no comparison between the Saudi/Iranian king and the Sultan. Plus, neither Iran nor Saudi Arabia were or are a sultanate. And Aladdin is the USA as the hero Ok, you are comparing this to the Saudi/Iran conflict despite there being no references to any of the countries you present. This was meant to be a kid's movie, not a reference to a conflict. Category:Blog posts